The Mystery Band
by KittyCat151
Summary: After being mistreated by the cool kids in their school in Gravity Falls, they received more bad news about the Mystery Shack. With bad luck coming their way, Mabel suggested to form a band she believes it could save their lives and everything, which eventually came true. OC involved. I don't own the cover art, though. It belongs to Markmak from deviantART.
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

Chapter 1: Bad News

* * *

><p><strong>Yello' everyone! KittyCat151 here. And yes, this is my very first GF fanfiction! Yippee! So anyway, for your information, there'll be another fictional town that I created in this story, so be aware of that. I just want to add new places so the Pines twins<strong>

**can explore new things and areas. Okay then on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does. I wish I could own it.**

* * *

><p>"Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!"<p>

The taunting voices rang in Mabel Pines's ears as she pedaled furiously down the alley that divided the new housing development from the old town. Her cheeks burning, she sped along between the high wooden fences until she reached the big open mound of grass known locally as the 'Old Town'.

Mabel shouted defiantly back to Heather Hanson and the rest of the gang. "I'm not scared! I just don't want to do it!"

"Mabel's a big coward!" Heather shouted in unison, followed what Brianna said.

"Shut up!" Mabel shouted. "Just shut up!"

Chloe and Britney shouted the same. Now the whole gang was yelling at her. "Cowardy girl! Cowardy, cowardy girl!"

Mabel gave a heave on the handlebars, lifting herself of the saddle to boost the bike up over the curb and on the grass. She pressed down hard on the pedals, struggling to keep up speed on the uphill. At the crest of the round grassy hill, she brought her bike to a stop and turned in the saddle. She was twelve years old, cute and cheerful with long brown hair and her cheeks were flaming red and her brown eyes stung in the chill wind.

It had all started when Heather had dared Mabel to throw pebbles at Lazy Susan's windows and then run off. She had refused. Then Brianna had called her a scaredy-cat and she had ridden away, humiliated and angry.

Mabel watched as Heather and the gang rode their bikes to the end of the road. Brianna said something to the others and they all started to laugh. Mabel's cheeks burned with embarrassment, she knew they were laughing at her and she hated it.

As she stared down at the jeering gang, she was devastated. She thought this people would be friendly and nice but it's not as much as she's expecting. Just because they're cool kids, they had to treat the other kids like garbage. That situation reminded Mabel about Pacifica. But Mabel thought that she and Pacifica are friends now, back at the events in the Golf War. Things seemed to be pretty fine when Grunkle Stan suddenly assign her and Dipper in the Gravity Falls local school after finding out that their parents were traveling to Paris because of their business at the end of the summer. Things turned pretty rough and Mabel and Dipper were having difficulties making friends in school. Mabel felt depressed as her heart break into pieces. She stared back down the way she had come. The new housing estate stretched out, all neat, clean and orderly in a big crescent to the left side of the Old Town. An alleyway was the dividing line between the old and the new. It was paved and had fencing along both sides. To the left, smart wooden doors led into the gardens of the new estate, and to the right were an older, battered row of fences which were rotten and entwined with vines and long, spooky-looking weeds. _I need to go home now. I wonder how Dipper was doing._ She thought as she turned and cycled towards the town of Gravity Falls, leaving the Old town.

Her twin brother was also invited on an outing with a group of cool guys and she wondered how he was doing with them. She hoped he was doing well and not ended up like her who are forced to throw pebbles at someone's windows. Mabel knew that she won't do anything like that. She hoped everything turned out fine for Dipper.

* * *

><p>Mabel finally arrived to the Mystery Shack and she used her right foot to stop the bicycle. Subsequently she saw a figure sitting on the porch of the Mystery Shack. Mabel narrowed her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Dipper sitting there. She felt worried. She took off her helmet, placing it on the handlebars before she ran towards her twin brother.<p>

Dipper didn't seem quite happy and Mabel knew something was wrong. She bit her lip. "Hey, Dip. You're okay?" She asked apprehensively. Dipper glanced up as he saw his sister standing in front of him. "Oh, Mabel. You're back," He said tensely. He stood up. "So how's the _for-girls_ outing?" He queried, remembering Mabel told him that is only for girls. Mabel sighed deeply. "It's... pretty bad. I really don't like it very much anyway. How's yours?"

"Awful," Dipper replied depressingly. "Jake forced me to take the police officer's gun and shoot the police station's windows. I refused to do it because for me, it was kinda illegal. Then, they started calling me names and stuff and they hit me on the shoulder hard." He told her as he began rubbing his left shoulder. Mabel stared at the shoes and heaved a sigh. "We're in the same boat then." She looked up at her twin brother's glum face before she brightened up with a big smile. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Those kids are jerks. Just because they're cool, they think they could do _anything_. Let's just play normal mini golf like what normal kids do." She decided. Dipper smiled. "Yeah. I like that."

Mabel grinned. "C'mon, bro-bro. Let's go to the Mystery Shack."

The twins ran inside the shack with happy smiles and laughs when they spotted their great uncle, which they shorten it to 'Grunkle', standing despondently behind the counter. He sighed deeply and his face was solemn. Mabel frowned confusedly. "Hey Stan, what the hey-hey is wrong?"

Stan looked at the twins and didn't say a word. Mabel tried to cheer the old man up. "Come on, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" She said with a grinning face. Still, Stan didn't even gave a single reply. Mabel felt bored. "Okay, I'm tired."

"What's wrong, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper inquired, after Mabel's defeat of cheering the old man up. Stan placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing it before he took his attention to the twins. "Kids, I have some bad news." Mabel cut him off. "Grunkle Stan, I am done with bad news today!"

Dipper gave his sister a stern glance. "Mabel!" He rebuked. "This might be important."

Grunkle Stan started to speak before the twins had an argument. "Kids, just wanna tell you that..." He broke off, sounded like he didn't want those words be spoken but he decided to say it. "The Mystery Shack had to close down."

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel gasped in unison. "Why?!" Dipper asked.

Stan sighed. "Look kids, there ain't many customers coming in the gift shop and we're losing money, fast. So the Mystery Shack had to close down because we're... bankrupt!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Soos and Wendy appeared in the gift shop. "Woah, dudes. Where's the fire?" Soos joked. "Anyone get that joke?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Anyone? Ah, never mind."

Dipper felt frantic. "How can this happen?!"

Mabel scratched her hair deeply. "How is this possible?"

Wendy got confused seeing the twins began panicking. "Woah, dudes. What's going on?" Mabel gazed at the red-haired teen with gloomy eyes. "The Mystery Shack! It have to close down because we've been losing money fast and customers are not coming in the gift shop anymore!" She yelled desperately. Wendy's heart pounded. "What? Impossible! The Mystery Shack never loses its customers! I don't want to lose my job!"

"Dudes, I'm lost." Soos said.

Dipper gritted his teeth. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening!" Stan seemed extremely apologetic of what have just happened as he stared down at the ground before he left the gift shop and the twins, Wendy and Soos. "Sorry, kids." Was the only words that escaped his mouth. Mabel gripped her sweater. "Dang, this bad. Really bad. Just after the disaster with the cool kids, now this. It seemed like we're in some sort of bad luck." She muttered softly and sorrowfully. Wendy rubbed her left arm. "I'm going home now. See you dorks tomorrow." She walked towards the exit door and left the gift shop. Dipper slowly glanced at the window as he watched the sun slowly sets beneath the horizon, giving the sky a color of pink and clementine orange.

Night time is approaching.

Dipper nudged his twin sister on the elbow and told her that they had to go to sleep. Mabel nodded in response. The twins then went upstairs, leaving only Soos in the gift shop who was still standing in confusion. "I'm still lost." Soos said.

* * *

><p>Night finally falls as it darkened all the town of Gravity Falls with stars shining in the night sky with it's sparkling white light. Dipper and Mabel were both sitting on their own beds in sadness as thoughts were swirling in their minds. Mabel shuffled her feet on the wooden floor, biting her lip. Dipper looked at the night sky through the window and watched as the stars began to twinkle and a shooting star swooshed across the beautiful night sky. It seemed peaceful for a very bad has no words to express how he felt at that moment. How can everything be so terrible and awful?<p>

"How can this happens, Dip?" Mabel asked her twin brother solemnly. Dipper turned his head to have a look at his sister who was shuffling her feet on the floor hard. Dipper didn't know how to respond, he only responded by staring at the empty wooden floor. Mabel just huffed out a sigh before looking at the table clock that was standing on the bedside table. It showed 9pm. Dipper caught her gaze on the table clock and softly muttered, "Come on, Mabel. Let's go to bed. We've got school tomorrow." He told her. Mabel groaned. "Ugh! I don't wanna see Heather and her stupid friends! She will tease me about that thing with the pebbles and windows!"

Dipper gave his sister a smile. "Same goes to me. We're all in the same boat, Mabel. We're in this together. Whenever anyone stabbing your back, I'm with you." Mabel grinned. "And whenever anyone stabbing your back, I'm with you."

Mabel turned off the lights before she plonked herself on her comfy bed. She pulled the duvet up to her chest and glanced towards Dipper's bed. "Good night, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Mabel."

Mabel turned to the left side and placed her hand under the pillow. Today is a bad news day. How can the Mystery Shack lost all their customers and tourists? That never happened before, only if someone stole the deed like Gideon once done. She sighed heavily. Considering that tomorrow is a school day, she hoped that everything went well and fun. She hoped the cool kids' teasing weren't so bad at all.

But.. she wasn't sure how _right_ she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, that's chapter one! Sorry it's short and all. I will try my best in the next chapter! And sorry again, I might be busy after this. My family and I were busy finishing up the Christmas tree while singing, 'Jingle Bells'. Also, I have some friends' outings to go so I will not be updated this in awhile. It depends on my freetime. I hope you guys understand. If you do, you're BE-AWESOME! So Merry Christmas everybody and a Happy New Year!**

**Please review!**

**EDITED: Sorry, my fellow readers and viewers. There's a problem with the story publishing by the way before this editing. It's because of my stupid ol' laptop. Dang, I really need to buy a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enduring Pain

Chapter 2: Enduring Pain

**Hi everyone! Yup, I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the late update. Been busy and all! I've only returned from my friends' outing and there's another outing they organize in three days' time. Maybe they wanted to strengthen our friendship and all. Well here's the second chapter but FYI, this chapter has minor gore and it's intense.**

Guest review replies;

ButteredPopcorn: Yes, get your popcorn! XD And aww! Thank you so much! Your review is the one who made me wanting to update my story faster! You're really nice! Thank you!

Rainboom345: Ohmygosh I can't believe it was you! That's why you're asking me about the story during the outing. Thank you for the review though! CX

* * *

><p>Morning finally rises and the sun was slowly rising from the horizon, giving the sky a color of dawn. Dipper was sleeping peacefully when the sunlight that was pouring from the window suddenly caught his eyes. The twelve year old leisurely got up and began rubbing his eyes. He looked around his and his twin sister's shared bedroom before glancing at the table clock that showed 6 am.<p>

_Man, we're going to be late for school!_ He thought. He jumped off from his bed and roughly woke his sister up. "Mabel, wake up! We'll be late for school!" He exclaimed, shaking Mabel's body. Mabel was lazy to wake up. "I'm not gonna wake up. Forever." She wittered quietly. Dipper placed his hands on his hips. "Fine! Don't let me do this to you!" He grabbed Mabel's shoulders and threw her onto the floor, wishing she would wake up. Well, she did.

"Ow!" She winced. Her duvet had sprawled all over her but it doesn't cover her whole face. She looked up and glowered at her twin brother. "What 'chu do that for?" She protested. Dipper shrugged it off. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. Come on, Mabel. We'll be going to be late for school." He told her before he grabbed his towel, his normal attire and ran towards the bathroom. Mabel clapped over one eye in annoyance. She crossed her arms. "Fine." She muttered nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>After they finished preparing, the twins went downstairs and into the gift shop. They spotted Wendy and Soos chatting towards each other behind the counter and also saw Stan waiting for them outside in his El Diablo. Before they leave, they said goodbyes to Wendy and Soos. Mabel waved to them. "See you guys soon!"<p>

"Will do, dudes!" Soos replied, giving the twins a thumbs-up. Wendy nodded proudly. "And don't worry about the gift shop! It'll be fine!" She reassured them. Dipper grinned before hopping into the car. "We won't!"

Mabel raised her voice. "And try your best to attract more customers!"

"Kids, c'mon! We don't have much time." Stan said at the front seat. The twins nodded and hopped inside the car and Stan finally drove off into town. They passed many shops and houses and each of them didn't even say a word in the car. Stan was quietly depressed to say anything. An hour later, they made it to the Gravity Falls Elementary School and Dipper and Mabel gazed at the twenty-feet building with its old cream-colored walls and shiny windows.

Stan turned his head towards the back seat. "Okay, kids. Be careful. We don't want any of you to get hurt. What will you parents think?"

"But Grunkle Stan, we've been to this for like, what, a week! It's not bad at all." Mabel expound, trying to reassure her great uncle. Dipper cracked a nervous smile. "Y-yeah."

"Okay. But stay safe, will ya?" Stan asked, his apprehension obvious. Dipper nodded slowly. "Sure, Grunkle Stan." He then exited the car, leaving the car door opened for Mabel. Before she leave, she quickly placed a sticker on Stan's black suit. Its outer color is gold with yellow words that read, 'DON'T CHA WORRY'. Mabel did a salute and finally exited the car. Stan smiled at that moment. He then drove off to the shack.

Dipper and Mabel were walking on the white pavement that ended to the stairs that led up into the school building. Mabel wore a fuchsia-pink sweater with sparkling glitter glistened around it. This might be her favorite sweater of all. Dipper looked at his twin sister. "So, what do you have for first period?"

"Well," Mabel curled her lip. She pulled out her class schedule from her backpack and gazed at it. "I have art class. What 'bout you?" She asked Dipper in return. He muttered under his breath which Mabel could hear. "History."

Mabel sighed. "Why should be separated? Anyway, you like history and that's a good thing while I like art and that's a good thing too! I think I want to show Miss Kenton about my knitting skills! She might be super-impressed!" Dipper glanced at her and frowned. "Wait, you didn't show Miss Kenton your knitting skills yet?"

"Well the first time, she ordered us to paint the fruits in a basket in front of the art room so yeah. I didn't have the chance." She explained. "By the way, I need some of my stuff from the locker."

Dipper held the straps of his backpack. "And I need to get to History class early. I'll see you around lunch break, okay Mabel?" Mabel gave her brother a thumbs-up. "Yokay!"

She ran up the stairs and went inside the building. The green lockers were set in orderly rows against the old cream-colored walls in a stunning white hallway. Mabel searched for her locker in a few minutes and lastly she found it. Opening the locker door, she grabbed all her art tools and tucked them in her backpack. In the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl standing in front of her locker five metres away from her. The young girl has shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and she wore a black wrinkled T-shirt and red-and-yellow stripped leggings and black shoes (a strong resemblance to Ruby Gloom). Mabel knew this person before, and she never talked to her.

"That's Rosie Redwood." A voice echoed behind Mabel. Mabel spun around and glimpsed a girl with short auburn hair, a striking similarity of Wendy, and she wore a blue dress with black leggings. The girl continued to speak, "She's so mysterious. She never talked to anyone and we always seen her eating alone in the cafeteria. And never spoken to anybody."

"I know her," Mabel clarified, looking at the auburn-haired girl. "But I've barely see her talking to someone." The auburn-haired girl nodded. "Everyone knows that. And I even heard rumors that said she has no family and she lived alone in an abandoned house."

Mabel widened her eyes. "Oh my candy! Really? What poor thing."

Subsequently, the school bell rings, signalling to every students that the first period had started. "Oh dang!" Mabel denounced. "I'm gonna be late for art class!" The auburn-haired girl hunched her shoulders. "And I'm going to be late for Chemistry class." She said before leaving. Mabel halted her. "Hey! Thanks for talking to me. We _could_ be friends!"

The auburn-haired girl didn't glanced back at Mabel. She rudely mutters, "I am _not_ your friend." And then left.

Mabel stood still at the moment, saddened by the girl's insolent reply. She hung her head low, shutting her locker door, and walked off to the Art Room. She kept her head low all the way to the Art Room, but she brightened herself once she arrived there. _Time to show my knitting skills to Miss Kenton! Whoop! Whoop!_

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later…<em>

Art class had ended and Mabel happily skipped outside the room. "Miss Kenton was impressed! Yes! Just what I'm waiting for! Can't wait to tell Dippingsauce how it did go! Wippee!" She skipped all the way towards her locker to stuff back her art tools inside. _This is cordially the best day of ma life!_ She thought inwardly. When she closed her locker door with a big smile, she felt a horrible pain at her back as she collapsed onto the floor. She turned around and her hopes faded when she glimpsed Heather Hanson and the gang staring down at her with evil smiles.

"Look! It's cowardy-girl!" Brianna provoked. Mabel bit her lip nervously. Heather and her gang are such spoiled brats. They may look pretty, but their stubborn and arrogant behaviour exasperated the other students. They are known as the Queens of Cool Kids. They dressed like one, talked like one and even acted like one. They are also guys whom Dipper went with them before and they are also known as the Kings of Cool Kids. They bullied and mistreated other kids, and it irritated Mabel.

"And look, it's one of her ugliest sweaters!" Chloe badgered, taking off the sparkly sweater that Mabel was wearing. "H-hey!" She protested as she tried to make a grab for it. Stephanie giggled smugly. "You're too tiny to reach for it!"

The gang laughed hoarsely and Chloe suddenly ripped apart Mabel's sweater. "NO!" Mabel objected, looking at her destroyed sweater in horror. Chloe giggled vainly. "Oops. Sorry!" She apologized sarcastically. The gang high-fived each other and left Mabel and her destroyed sweater alone in the hallway.

Mabel took her ripped sweater and looked at the half and the other half. "No…" She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched her sweater tightly. She had a pink T-shirt on including her skirt but her sweater was so precious to her. She never leave anywhere without her sweater. Her sweater was her talent, her skill and her life. Why should this happen?

"Mabel, you're okay?" A soft voice momentarily spoke to her. Mabel felt someone grabbing her hand and pulled her up. When the blurriness of the tears in Mabel's eyes finally faded, she saw a blonde-haired girl wearing an expensive clothing with two other girls behind her. This blonde had threatened her life before, but after some event, the two were cool now. Mabel stuttered. "P-Pacifica?"

"Yea, Mabel. Are you okay?" Pacifica asked. Her two friends began patting and rubbing Mabel's back reassuringly. Mabel managed to crack a smile and she wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. Just crying over my destroyed sweater."

Pacifica held a glare. "Those kids need to be learn a lesson! I'll give them a pack of a punch or tease them in an ill-mannered way!" She threatened. Mabel smiled. "That's v-very nice of you, Pacifica. But I can handle it on my own." She assured her. Pacifica seemed uncertain. "No, you suffered enough, Mabel. I'm not letting anyone hurting you ever again. I saw you being forced to throw stones at Lazy Susan's window and teased you because you refused. So I don't want something like that to start recurring."

"No, I'm serious, Pacifica. It's okay." Mabel told her when they suddenly heard a chorus of words outside the school building. One of Pacifica's friends spoke, "Wait, did you guys hear that?"

The chorus gotten louder and the four of them started to get curious by the chant. Pacifica turned to Mabel and her friends. "Let's have a look!"

The four ran as fast as they could. They went outside and the chorus was coming from the school field. Pacifica led the group towards the school field and the chorus was getting louder when they were approaching. Finally they arrived to the school field and a bunch of students were gathering around some fight. Mabel can assumed because the students were chorusing, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Mabel, Pacifica and the others ran to the school field and joined the gathering. Mabel pushed the students aside until she came to the front with Pacifica and her friends just behind her.

Mabel gasped.

Her twin brother and some guy she assumed was Jake were in a fight. And her brother was in a horrible situation. The other students kept chorusing the exact word and Mabel was horrified at what she saw.

"Come on, dork. Come fight with me!" Jake pestered with an evil smile plastered on his face. Dipper was slowly backing away and his shoulders and arms were beaten outright. "C'mon, man. I don't want to fight with you." He said. Jake laughed. "Hah! Just because you have noodle arms!" He suddenly punched on Dipper's injured shoulder twice, causing his orange-red shirt to tear. Mabel breathed hardly until she could no longer breathe. She noticed his hat had fallen on the mud.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chorus of the students encouraged Jake to kill Dipper this instant. The bully kicked right at Dipper's thigh, causing him to fall on his knees and punched Dipper's face continuously. Blood was bubbling on his nose and spilled from his mouth. Jake kicked hard on the gut, sending him toppling backwards. Jake then stood over him, clenching his knuckles, preparing for the final blow. Dipper slowly closed his eyes, ready for the painful blow and meet his end.

Jake shoved his fist forward but was only stopped when Mabel suddenly appeared in front of him, defending her twin. "No. STOP!" She shouted and her voice echoed in the sky. The whole battle stopped, and the students stopped their chorus but only muttered some words in silence. Mabel was breathing rapidly and her brother was lying behind her, inefficient to move. Jake stopped his attack and stood still.

Afterwards, Heather and the gang momentarily appeared. "Hey, move aside, scaredy-cat!" Heather shouted forcefully. Mabel shook her head fiercely. "NO! Enough is enough!" She urged pleadingly, hoping they would stop ordering. Tears resurfaced in her eyes. She tried to hold them, but they had split down her cheeks.

"Why can't you guys stop this madness? It's not peaceful! Why are you guys enjoying this fight? Would you like it if it was your sibling who get beaten up? We have to learn to love each other and be polite to each other!" Mabel pleaded.

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine then. If you don't want your brother to get beat up, you must follow what we'd said."

"Anything!" Mabel whimpered. Heather's gang grinned maliciously and Heather cracked her knuckles. "Okay then. After school, I want you to do the dare that we told you to do yesterday."

Mabel's heart stopped. _No, this can't be true_. She thought in horror. What should she do? She didn't want to break Lazy Susan's windows. It was all wrong! But if she refused to do it, Dipper will suffered even more than what she endured now! She didn't want her brother to be in more harm. He's her twin, for goodness's sake! So she bound to make an exception. "I-I agree." She gulped.

"Excellent!" Heather exclaimed with a malevolent grin. "See _you_ after school." She clapped her hands and all the students retreated to class. Pacifica's friends had left but Pacifica didn't want to leave Mabel alone but Heather and the gang had forced her to. Now the whole students had left Mabel and Dipper alone in the school field.

Mabel knelt beside Dipper with tears spilling down her cheeks. "Dipper, are you okay? Thanks candy you're alive. I couldn't bear to see you like this."

"M-Mabel, don't do i-it. It's okay. I can handle this." Dipper reassured to her. Mabel shook her head. "No. I'm willing to do it. It's for your own good."

"But Mabel-"

"Stop! Please. That's enough of you being in this situation. You've been beaten on the shoulder yesterday, so I won't allow you to go through that again. I can't tolerate that." Mabel weeped as she clutched Dipper's head that was smeared with blood. Tears pricked Dipper's eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned once he seen her ripped sweater hanging on her shoulder. "What happen to your sweater?"

Mabel curled her lip. "Oh, Chloe destroyed it." She told him, more tears resurfacing in her eyes. Dipper felt sympathy towards her and he slowly wiped away her tears. The sky suddenly darkened and rain had fell. Thunder started rumbling in the sky. So the twins were left alone in the field, in the rain, in the loneliness, in the darkness….. almost like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>OhmyGod why should I do something like this? I'm not a person who does that. Anyway, should I rated this T? Because this is pretty scary. So this is chapter 2. In the next chapter, we will witness Mabel throwing pebbles to Lazy Susan's windows! Will she do stuff like that? Also who's this mysterious Rosie Redwood? We'll found out in the later chapters. So I will see you guys later!<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tough Times

**Yello' guys! Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. Busy as usual. Wow, I'm such a busy person! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3!**

Review replies;

StkAmbln : Yeah, I know. It's not that scary. Oh well. Yup, Pacifica's on the Pines side! I mean like, why not? Relating everything to candy is her thing! Thanks a lot for the review! =)

ButteredPopcorn: Yes you are! You're really nice! You just didn't know that! Thank you so much for the review.

Purpleclouds0987: Hey, it's you! Man, you even stutter during typing? Thanks for the review though!

* * *

><p>The school bell rung the last time, signalling the students that class is over. Students now began filling in their lockers, placing their stuff back inside. Mabel sighed deeply after she stuffed her things inside and closed her locker door depressingly. She held the straps of her backpack and walked drearily towards the hallway.<p>

She went out from the school building and spotted her twin brother waiting for her near a tall shady tree. She smiled once she sees him but was still saddened of what happened earlier. She recalled back those words that seemed to disturb her most of the time. _After school, I want you to do the dare that we told you to do yesterday_. Mabel shivered. She didn't want to do it, but she only do it for her brother who had endured even more pain than she is. So there's no turning back. Mabel huffed out a breath before she stopped. _Will Heather mind if I told her that I will do the dare after me and Dipper got home?_

Maybe she will.

Mabel glanced around, searching for any signs of Heather and her gang. It took for a few minutes but she finally found her near the school building, laughing merrily at their jokes. Mabel gulped hard, she began gripping the straps of the backpack tightly and slowly walked towards Heather and the gang. Once she was nearly close to them, the gang stopped laughing and began whispering to each other. Heather stood up and crossed her arms. "So, ready for it, dork?"

"Well, actually no, Heather. I need to go home early. Maybe I'll do the dare once I finished showering and all those stuff." Mabel explained, sounded very scared. Heather nodded before she flicked her gaze towards the gang, giving hand gestures to them about the situation. The gang simply nodded and Heather turned back to Mabel. "Sure. We accept." Mabel nodded in gratitude to them. "Thank you, Heather." She quickly turned her heel and walked away. She suddenly stopped when Heather called out to her, giving chills running up her spine. "If you didn't come for the dare, we'll bring pain to your brother _and_ to you."

Mabel gulped at that moment, but she continued walking towards her brother who was waiting patiently for her.

* * *

><p>The twins began walking all the way and finally arrived to the Mystery Shack. They seemed confused as to why Stan didn't pick them up. When they reached there, they glimpsed cars that has blue and red lights onto it. Police cars.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Dipper exclaimed, sounded shaken and worried. Mabel didn't seem to have the answer to respond. "Let's check it out. TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!"

The twins ran as fast as they could. They spotted Stan, Wendy and Soos outside the shack and they seemed unhappy. Dipper and Mabel began to run faster. When they got close, Dipper shouted to the police officers. "Hey! What the heck are you doing here?"

Sheriff Blubs turned to face Dipper. "Woah, kid. No need to interrupt here. We have business to take care of."

"Woooooh!" Deputy Durland whistled, ringing a bell.

"W-What business?" Dipper inquired. Mabel's gaze locked on Stan. "Grunkle Stan, what the hey-hey is happening?"

Stan seemed speechless. Mabel wasn't sure he was able to speak. Soos looked surprised at the twins' condition. "Woah, dudes. What happen to you?" Wendy frowned confusedly. "You looked like you've got hit by a bus." She remarked.

"I've got no time to answer that! Just tell me what's wrong!" Dipper shouted. Mabel was sure that he was getting suspicious of the police officers. Just then, a female officer who has short brown hair and hazel eyes eventually came over to the twins. "Listen here, kids. This may sound important but your great uncle hadn't close down the shack so we're going to close it this instant."

Mabel gasped. "No! You can't do that! But just give us, a little more time."

Dipper nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Please?"

The female officer placed a finger on her chin in thought. "I don't know about this. But.. umm… well what if I give you three days to try to settle this?"

"Yes! Three days! Just give three days!" Dipper and Mabel pleaded in unison. Stan, Soos and Wendy stared at the twins but they just agreed. The female officer put her hands on her hips. "Alright then. Three days that is. Come on, officers." She called, walking towards her car.

"Oh darn." Deputy Durland complained.

The officers went inside their cars and eventually drove off into town. Mabel watched them ago when she suddenly realized something. "Oh great! I'm gonna be late for that dare!" She hopped onto her bike and dropped her backpack on the ground. Wendy tried to halt her. "Wait! Dare – what?"

"Mabel, I'm coming with you!" Dipper said, following her. Mabel looked at him over her shoulder. "No! You just stay home, Dip! I want to do this alone!"

Dipper stopped. "But – "

"ALONE!"

She then disappeared into town and Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Stan just stared at where she had left. Meanwhile, Mabel pedalled with speed, hoping she didn't arrive there late. Or not, she would get beaten up. In about thirty minutes later, she arrived to Lazy Susan's house and saw Heather and the gang waiting impatiently behind the fence. She parked her bike next to the fence and normally walked towards the gang, her stomach clenched with nerves. She didn't know that she's ready to do this.

Heather finally noticed her and she grinned with delight. "Finally you came! I thought you won't come so we could break your bones!" She threatened. Mabel cringed. Was she only _scaring_ her?

Brianna had a big rock with a sharp pointy end and she passed it to Mabel. "Now, throw it to the window there." She pointed a window near to tall weeds. Heather and the gang then creep up to the fence to watch. Mabel nodded with a nervous smile to prove them that she's not afraid and that she only did this for her brother. She locked her gaze towards the window that Brianna pointed and she gulped. _Okay, I can do this. This is for Dipper!_ As she motivated herself, her thoughts raced wildly as the cats Lazy Susan owned (she owned cats, right?) gazed at her.

"I-I can't!" She breathed. Then she heard again the mocking hissing from beyond the fence. If she didn't throw the rock, there's no way Heather and the others would stop teasing, bullying, and mistreating her and her brother.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the frozen beating of her heart. The cats stared at her innocently which made her hard to throw the rock but she forced herself to do it. To do it for her and Dipper. Indeed there's no turning back.

She swallowed hard. She brought her arm right back and threw. But she deliberately aimed low, meaning to miss the windows. The heavy chunk of rock crashed through tall weeds under the windows. There was a dull, sickening thud and a horrible yowl of pain as the rock hit something hidden in the weeds.

Mabel stumbled forwards, her stomach tightening into a ball of dreadful shock.

She saw a small cat lying against the wall in a strange, unnatural position with its head horribly twisted. The rock was close by. There was blood matted in the cat's fur. Mabel felt sick and dizzy. She was afraid to get caught about this. She went inside the front garden and walked towards the injured cat. The narrow chest was rising and falling rapidly and more blood was now bubbling from the nose and mouth.

"C-Cat…?" Mabel whispered, her voice hoarse, her throat tight and burning. "I didn't mean it…" A painful sob cut up through her throat like a sharp stone. Her eyes blurred with tears.

The injured cat's breathing became erratic. Mabel knew it was dying. She knelt there, shivering and sickened, utterly horrified by what she had done. Then the twisted little head turned and the eyes opened and the dying animal looked up at her.

Mabel screamed.

She scrambled to her feet and ran helter-shelter back down the path. As she fought her way out through the broken gate, she heard of all the wailing and meowing of dozens of angry cats behind her. Mabel was terrified. She screamed and ran past Heather and the gang who was staring at her, wide-eyed as Mabel ran away from the house into town.

* * *

><p>Back at the shack, Dipper was waiting on the porch as he rested his chin on his palm. Sunset was coming and the sun casted shades of crimson and indigo. Subsequently he heard a loud scream that caught his attention. Dipper looked up and noticed his sister Mabel running towards the shack and flailing arms and she came here… without her bicycle.<p>

Dipper stood up. "Mabel? Where's your-"

Mabel didn't stop screaming and she completely ignored him. She ran past him and went inside the shack. Wendy and Soos were chatting in the gift shop and they both stopped talking when Mabel appeared and ran upstairs. The two stared at her in confusion. They flinched when they heard a door being shut. Dipper appeared after that, out of breath. Wendy took her attention to him. "Dude, what's up with your sister?"

"Yeah, dudes. She screams like she sees… something." Soos added. Dipper sighed. "She must be in the attic right?" He huffed out a breath and went upstairs, oblivious that Wendy and Soos was following him when a phone rung in the gift shop.

Dipper went inside his and his sister's shared bedroom and saw Mabel sitting on her bed against the wall and she had pulled up her sweater to cover her whole face. Dipper leaned closer. "Mabel?" He echoed. Mabel silently mutters, "Mabel's not here. She's in Sweatertown."

That seemed to put a smile on Dipper's face. "Are you gonna get out of Sweatertown?"

Mabel sadly disagrees with a whimper. Dipper sighed and looked at his sister closely. "Come on, Mabel. Tell me what happened."

"I don't wanna tell-"

"But Mabel, you –" Dipper's sentence was cut off when Soos and Wendy approached them. Soos narrowed his eyes. "Dudes, we need to do something about the shack." Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the cops called after we tried to follow you upstairs. They said that if didn't do something about the shack, we'll lose it forever."

Dipper bit his lip. "But how? The Mystery Shack was losing its customers. We need to find a way to attract them with stuff they like."

Wendy leaned closer. "Okay, what kind of stuff that most people love to go? What stuff that adored or attracted them?" Soos scratched the back of his head. "Well, my cousin Reggie said that music was mostly everyone's thing. They enjoyed listening to music."

Something then sparked inside Mabel's mind. She looked up from her sweater and Dipper, Wendy and Soos flicked their gazes at her. "Wait," she said. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, so that's Chapter 3. So sorry for the late update. I didn't really have much time. Sorry it make you waiting. Well, you know what the next chapter is all about, eh? I'll see you guys sooner! You're da best!<strong>

**Please review/favorite/follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forming A Band (Part I)

**Hey guys! So how's Christmas? I think I have the best Christmas present ever! Also so sorry for the super-late update! After Christmas, my family and I went on a vacation for the weekend so that's why I can't update my story. I'm really sorry though. And I'll give you guys **_**my**_** late X-mas present! A new chapter! lol so here's Chapter 4! I think it's gonna be long. cx**

Montydragon: Of course we don't go to the same school! If we do, I would have known you! Wait… is that making any sense? Forgot that part. Mabel certainly would be panicky since we all know that she's not that type of person. Hmm… I'll try not to. Rosie is not a too perfect person. She's normal, like Mabel and Dipper. Thank you so much for the review!

ButteredPopcorn: Yes! I'm starting to hate Heather right now lol. Come on, admit it. You ARE nice. Hmm… probably till the end of the story? Who knew, if you had an account, it would make things much easier. Thanks for the review!

StkAmbln: Yes, a very horrible scene XDD. Thanks for the review!

InsanityIsClarity: Hello! ;) YES, I'm super-duper bad at foreclosure and law enforcements. I totally agree with you! Thanks for the review!

Rainboom345: Hey you! Yes, it'll give you nightmares! Lol. Yup that's my hidden talent! *whispers* I'm good at writing horrible scenes. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Night had fell as the whole of Gravity Falls darkened. The area now seemed eerily quiet, but was accompanied by the creepy <em>Hoo! Hoo!<em> from the owls in a distance.

Mabel closed the lights in her and Dipper's bedroom. The moonlight was pouring through the window, illuminating quarter of the room. Mabel sat down on the wooden floor, followed by Dipper, Wendy and Soos. She placed a lantern near to them so they could see each other in the darkness.

"Okay, guys. I have a sweet-tasting idea." Mabel whispered. Dipper, Wendy and Soos nodded, already captivated, even though Mabel hadn't started yet. She inhaled slowly. "Soos, you said that music was everyone's favourite to listen according to your cousin Reggie right?"

Soos nodded in response, beginning to listen intently. Wendy looked at Mabel. "So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I have the most brilliant idea ever. Try to guess what music was commonly related that can received loads of money," Mabel objected. "There are lots of cheering, screaming, squealing and fangirling!"

Soos clicked his fingers, indicating that he just got the answer in a brief second. "Dudes, I know! We sing music to them!"

"You're right, Soos." Mabel said as she focused her attention to Wendy. "What 'bout you, Wendy? I bet you know if I give you this hint. Whatare the thing in the Woodstick Festival that are related to music?"

Wendy gasped. "A concert!"

Mabel grinned excitedly as she knew they were close to the answer. "So what are these group called when they performed in concerts?"

"A band!" Soos and Wendy shouted simultaneously, raising their arms. Mabel happily enthuses, "Yes! So what are we doing exactly is to form a band that could possibly save the Mystery Shack!"

Dipper didn't believe this. "Woah, woah, woah." He switched on the lights and gazed at the three before he flicked his gaze towards Mabel. "Really Mabel? Are you downright serious?"

'Oh yeah! I am down-down-doooownright serious!" Mabel said in a singsong voice. Dipper shook his head in disbelief. "Mabel, do you know how difficult it is to form a band and organize concerts?!"

Mabel seemed casual. "Ah, how hard can it be, brother?" She stood up. "It's easy if you know how, like me."

Dipper looked doubtful at her answer. "Oh yeah? Well I think you don't know at all!"

"Woah, dude. Calm down. There's no need to get mad." Wendy assured him. Dipper shook his head. "No! You guys don't understand! You think it's easy to form a band? We need a studio to work on, creates dozen of music and I'm not sure you guys know how to play the musical instruments!"

Mabel stood up and gazed at her brother in the eye. "Brother, before you started some misunderstanding, let the girl who understands almost anything explain to you." Dipper crossed his arms, sighing and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mabel continued, "Listen here. Do you know that bands had loads of money? They sold their music soundtracks a million copies and you know how much money that can get? Let's give it an example of One Direction. Do you know how rich they are? Also we don't need a studio to work."

"What?" Dipper said in a silent gasp. Mabel nodded. "This is just like a simple band. We can just rehearse in a room. No need to get fancy. If this band gained popularity, I'm one-million percent sure that we can save the Mystery Shack and save ourselves from bullies."

Wendy and Soos glanced at her in confusion. "Bullies?" They asked. Mabel hesitated, and she quickly spoke. "Forget that part. Now… we need to know who can play well in some musical instruments."

Soos placed a finger on his chin in thought. 'But Mabel, do you really think you know everything about bands? I heard that it is pretty sophisticated." He told her. Dipper nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Mabel."

"Uh…" Now the twelve year old was lost in thought. She didn't know how to respond to this. Bands seemed pretty complicated if you didn't know very well about it. Her mind was fizzy now with thoughts. She scratched her forehead and think hard. Then a right thought spanned in her mind. She had a braced grin. "No need to worry! I just seek some advice…"

"From who?" Dipper cut her off, folding his arms over his chest. Mabel didn't look worried. "Do you know Robbie has a band called Robbie and the Tombstones?"

"Uh… yeah?" Dipper fretted, anxious of what Mabel was getting at. His twin sister smiled. "Well we don't know and never seen his bandmates before, so I suggest that I want to seek some advice from Robbie about forming a band.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Mabel! Why Robbie? He's still my arch enemy!"

Mabel shook her head and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "But he's not angry with me, right? Do you remember that he said thank you to me because I helped him getting a new girl? He's not my enemy anymore. Of course I thought he was a jerk before, but now he isn't. So now I'm friends with him but I'm not sure that he still hates you."

Dipper drew in a breath. "That's what I thought." Mabel twitched her lips. "You guys just discuss about the musical instruments while I went over to Robbie's house."

"Wait… now? In the middle of a night?" Wendy asked, eyes widening. Mabel nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It's okay. I'll be fine."

Dipper called after her. "Be careful, Mabes."

"I will, Dipstick." Mabel replied, a smile forming on her lips before she skipped away.

* * *

><p>Mabel slowly walked into the moonlight as dried, fat dead leaves scuttled through the wind. The hoots of owls were echoing from a distance and howls from wolves was heard.<p>

"Okay, this is getting' creepy." Mabel said to herself, shivering from the cold wind that wafted over her skin. The pine trees started to sway side by side in a very deep slow movement. The stars were dim and Mabel wasn't sure she could see any of them glimmering in the night sky. She was sure that this night was going to get really dangerous.

Suddenly, a vicious howl split the air and Mabel was so dead surprised that she began to run towards the direction at Robbie's house in full-speed where she doesn't realize that the bright white moon had a black line across it which creates an eye.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Mabel finally arrived to Robbie's house called Valentino Funeral Home that was located near the Gravity Falls Cemetery.<p>

"Yokay, Mabel, time to ask Robbie 'bout forming a band." She muttered to herself. She began to press the doorbell and it produced a somewhat creepy sound. Mabel grinned when the door opened and Mr and Mrs Valentino appeared.

"Howdy do!" Mr Valentino greeted and Mrs Valentino added, "Happy day!"

Mabel replied with a smile, "Yello' Mr and Mrs Valentino! Can I come in?"

"Sure you can, little girl!" Mrs Valentino returned the smile and they both gestured Mabel to come in with a warm welcome. When they both settled themselves in the living room, Mr Valentino proffered Mabel a cracker platter. "Do you want some cracker platter _this_ time?"

Mabel had a big braced grin. "Of course! It's rude to refuse the second time! Mwop!" She took the plate with the cracker platter from Mr Valentino's hands and shoved a cracker into her mouth, chewing it properly. Mrs Valentino stood beside her. "So why do you come here in the middle of a night, little girl?"

"Oh, I'm here to seek some advice from my now-friend Robbie." Mabel expound, gulping the cracker she'd ate. Mrs Valentino smiled cheerfully and glanced upstairs. "Robbie Stacey Valentino! There's the same little girl who came to see you!" She turned to Mabel. "You go on up."

"Thank you, lady!" Mabel thanked her and carefully went up the stairs. She slowly arrived to Robbie's bedroom. With a happy smile, she began to knock the door but paused when she heard strange noises coming from the door. It sounded like it was produced by lips and more like puckering. That immediately crosses Mabel's mind. "Couldn't it be… ?"

She suddenly banged the door open and she froze in shock when she glimpsed Robbie and Tambry who appears to be… kissing!

The couple spotted her and quickly react normally. Robbie was quite furious. "Hey, kid! Couldn't you knock first? We sorta had a moment here!" Mabel pressed her cheeks hard, cuteness flooding in her eyes. "I'm sorry I just – aaahhhh I can't take it anymore! You guys are so adorable! I should have takea picture and posted it on everywhere!"

Tambry curled her lip nervously. "But, Mabel… can't you respect our privacy?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Mabel squealed, but she finally conformed herself. "Sorry, got carried away."

Robbie scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So… what are you doing here in the middle of a night?" Tambry nodded her head, agreeing. "Yeah," she checked her phone. "It's 1:45am now. Aren't you suppose to go to sleep during that time? And didn't you have school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! Darn!" Mabel denounced, but she couldn't forget her most important objective yet: seek some advice from her Robbie about forming a band. She flicked her gaze towards Tambry. "Can you give us a minute? I have something to ask him."

Tambry seemed reluctant, but instead she got up. "If I have to." She muttered before leaving the room with her phone in her hand. After she got out from the room, she shouted to them. "Don't do something crazy!"

Mabel grimaced. "Eew! Why would I?" She then focused her attention back to Robbie. "Hey now-friend! I have something to ask you."

"Uh… sure? Go on." Robbie replied and slowly sat down on his bed. Mabel grabbed a stool and sat onto it. "You have a band right? Robbie and the Tombstones?" Robbie shrugged. "Yeah. Didn't you see my posters?" He pointed the posters he stick onto his bedroom door. Mabel sighed. "Yes, I've seen them! It's obvious." She cleared her throat. "_Anyway_, I need your advice about forming a band."

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you're forming a band?"

"Yes!" Mabel blurted out, remembering the shack _and_ their home that they about to lose forever. "And I need your help! Please!"

Robbie waved his hands at her, trying to calm her down. "Woah, woah alright! I'll give you some advice about forming a band."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Mabel exclaimed, satisfied. Robbie started, "Alright, the first step…"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"… and that's how you form a band." Robbie finally finishes his sentence. Mabel was astonished. "Oh! It's really surprising that you're a lead guitarist in your band." She commented, smiling. Robbie placed his arms at the back of his head. "Well, that's when you -" he reconsidered something " – wait, why do you want to form a band?"

Tears started to build up in her eyes. She hung her head low. "We're about to lose the shack. We don't have much money to pay."

"W-what? That's impossible, r-right?" Robbie stammered uncertainly. Mabel wiped all the tears from her eyes with both of her hands. "But I know that we mustn't lose hope. That's why I wanted to form a band because do you know how rich they are? Also I want to find more band members for this group."

Robbie's eyes moved sideways in thought. "Well, to find a band member, you must find a talented one. The one who knows a lot about music so it will be easy for you to cope. Alright?"

Mabel gave him a cheery grin. "Thanks Robbie! Wow, you changed quite a lot when you found a new girl." She remarked. Robbie shook his head. "No, it was _you_ who helped me find a new girl! I don't remember that I said thank you, but again, thank you."

"You're welcome, now-friend!" She yawned sleepily. "Now, I need to go to bed and have some beauty sleep. Me dreaming in forever candy world."

"Yeah right." Robbie muttered, smiling. Mabel said thank you once again and a goodbye before she left the Valentino Funeral Home and headed back to the shack.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the twins woke early for school. The first period will be starting early and they didn't want to miss it or their teacher will fussed about it. Mabel and Dipper were in their bedroom, putting on their shoes. Dipper glanced up to look at his sister. "Mabel, did you get some advice from Robbie?"<p>

Mabel nodded eagerly. "Yes I did! Don't cha worry. Everything that messes us will soon blown over!" She finally tied up the shoelaces from her sneakers. She's now wearing a gold-orange colored sweater with an image of a baby tiger with an orange headband and skirt. She stood up. "Let's go go, bro-bro!"

The twins went downstairs to the gift shop. Wendy and Soos were in there, chatting and as usual, Stan Pines was waiting in his El Diablo but he was actually sleeping. The twins thought that it is really early to go to school so they used the extra time for a discussion. Mabel called Wendy and Soos over and all them stood in a circle.

"Have you guys made a decision of what instrument will you play?" Mabel questioned. Soos punched his fist in the air. "I did, dude! I will play the keyboard so I will music r-r-r-right!" He said enthusiastically. Wendy looked like she had decided. "I'll be playing the drums."

Dipper stared at her. "You played drums?"

"Yea, my dad brought me to drum class and assigned me for drum sessions. Guess I'm kinda ruled at it." She explained with approval. Dipper raised his eyebrow, surprised. Mabel turned to his brother. "So, what about you Dippingsauce? Did you decide?"

Dipper placed a finger on his chin, thinking. "Well, I think I'll play the electric guitar. I know how to play them but not as much as I play the saxophone. But you know, just practicing it occasionally." Mabel was impressed. "Wow! I'm surprised that I didn't know my brother _that_ well!"

"I think we don't have much band members." Dipper said. Mabel frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dipper expound, "From all I know that we need a bassist. Almost every band has one." Wendy seemed to disagree. "But Dipper, it's impossible. There's not many people in Gravity Falls are talented and knows how to play the bass guitar. It's just like, very hard to find."

Mabel interjected. "Robbie said that if we want to find a band member, we must find someone who knows a lot about music and that'll be easy! Soos, Wendy, you guys check out in the whole Gravity Falls town while me and Dipper check out in school."

"Roger that!" Wendy and Soos did a salute. "Come on, dudes! Let's go and find a B-Assist!" Soos said flippantly. Dipper shook his head amusingly at Soos's meaningless joke.

In a few minutes, the twins ended their discussion and headed outside. Dipper and Mabel spotted their Grunkle snoring in the car peacefully. With a grin, Mabel silently crept beside the front car door beside Stan, intending to wake from his peaceful nap. She took out a horn from her backpack and she momentarily blew the horn. Stan woke up with a surprise and his head was smacked on the car roof. "Whaaat? Where am I?" His gaze was at Dipper and Mabel. "Who are you? Who am I?"

Dipper and Mabel cracked up laughing and for a few minutes, Stan now realizes what happened. "Ha, ha," He muttered. "Very funny."

Dipper put his hand on his mouth, holding back his laughter while Mabel was rolling on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. She slowly stood up and wiped a tear. "S-sweet Gummy K-koalas!" Dipper had finally recovered from the laugh. "Grunkle Stan, you should seen -"

Stan cut him off. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now stop wasting your time and hopped in the car!"

The twins obeyed and hopped inside and Stan drove off to the direction of their school. For a few minutes, Dipper was looking outside from the window and his eye caught a bandage on Stan's right hand on the wheel. There is a little blood matted on it. He frowned. "Uh.. Grunkle Stan, what happened to your right hand?"

Stan felt a little panicked and he quickly rushed on, "I, uh, burned it on a toaster."

* * *

><p><em>Stan was making toast and was waiting for the toaster to finish. He then pulled out the bread but he doesn't realize that the toaster wasn't finish and he accidentally touched the heater inside that was still heating. His hand burned and he screamed. "Sweet sassparella!"<em>

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel had arrived to the Gravity Falls Elementary School. They both walked up the stairs and went inside the school with a nervous feeling in the tummy. Dipper said goodbye to his sister before he went off to his Chemistry class.<p>

Mabel walked to her locker and took out her stuff. She started humming random music and when she closed her locker door, she bumped onto someone and books were dropped onto the floor. Mabel reacted faster. "Ohmagosh I'm so sorry!" She grabbed all the fallen books before standing up to return to the person she bumped onto. But then she froze.

The person she bumped onto was actually the girl that everyone was gossiping about. _Rosie Redwood_. Mabel thought, curling her lip. Rosie seemed casual and she took the books from Mabel's hands before fled past her while saying, "Sorry."

Mabel was still frozen and she slowly turned her head and watched as Rosie left the scene. She was lost in thought. In a few minutes, she left the hallway for Math class. When the first period starts, students were no longer hanging out in the hallway. Mabel sat at the far back of the class and was chewing the pencil as Mr Smith was teaching them about math equation. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Rosie Redwood.

_I don't think she was what she is seems,_ Mabel thought inwardly. She heard all the stories about Rosie Redwood and all of them sounded ridiculous and doesn't make any sense. Why does everyone taking seriously on this rumors? Why is Gravity Falls residents so weird? Unfortunately, she was thinking so hard that she wasn't paying attention to the class and Mr Smith scolded her. "Mabel Pines, why are you _not_ paying attention?!"

Mabel shook her head, shaking the thoughts away. "S-sorry, Mr Smith!" The class started giggling amusingly at her and Mabel felt embarrassment flushing on her cheeks. Her face flushed bright red with discomfiture and she slowly hung her head. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Class started moving on till the end of the period and the hallway was now full again. Mabel had stuffed back her things on her locker and sadly walked towards the hallway. <em>Still no friends<em>. Mabel thought dejectedly. She was trying herself so hard to make new friends but she failed. None of her plans to get their attention worked.

As she dolefully walked in the hallway, she heard noises from the music room she had walked past. Curious, she looked around, hoping no one sees and opened the door a crack. She narrowed her eyes, eager to see who is inside. When she saw someone in there, her eyes adjusted the person's appearance. Her eyes widened when she clearly saw who it was. _Rosie Redwood?_

What is she doing in the music room? Without asking herself any more questions, she focused on what the mysterious girl was doing.

Rosie was holding a stunning bass guitar as she adjusted it properly. Mabel looked closely. In a second or two, Rosie started playing it. Mabel was wide-eyed as she looked how Rosie played the bass guitar. When she plucked closer to the bridge, the string produces more pronounced harmonics, giving a brighter tone. Then she move closer to the middle of the string that harmonics are less pronounced, giving a more mellow tone.

Mabel was completely mesmerized by the notes of the music that she had already dwell into a daydream. Unfortunately, a narcissistic voice rocked her back into reality. She spun around and her heart sank. _No, no not these guys!_

Heather grinned at her menacingly with crossed arms. "Hey, we want to say good job for killing that cat yesterday. We've never expected that you're a cat killer!"

Tears welled in Mabel's eyes. Stephanie joined in. "Yeah, wanna join our group? We've created a game that you will love. It's called Kill The Cats. The game was just simple. If you break the windows, you got three points. If you injured a cat, you got five points but if you _killed_ a cat, you got ten points! So care to join?"

Mabel was about to speak when a blonde-haired girl stood in front of her. "No freakin' way!" Mabel was surprised. "Pacifica?"

Brianna gave the blonde a fierce frown. "Who told you to interrupt our talk? We just asking her if she wanted to join our group!"

"Into a group of imbeciles? Sorry, no chance!" Pacifica spat angrily. Chloe rolled up her sleeve. "Do you want to have a fight with us?!"

Mabel pushed Pacifica aside. "Guys, just stop! I've had enough!"

The gang and Pacifica stared at her. Mabel exhaled slowly. "Just leave me alone!" She quickly turned her heel and walked off, tears spilling from her eyes as she left the hallway. Pacifica called after her. "Mabel, wait!"

Heather and the gang shouted to her. "Scaredy-cat!"

Outside the school, Mabel ran with speed until she came across with her brother. Dipper looked worried. "Woah, Mabel, what's wrong? What happened?"

Mabel calmed herself, ignoring the pain of her muscles. She wasn't sure she could talk, but if she do, she thought she will fell sick. She glanced up to her brother. "Nope! There's nothing happening!" She said cheerfully, trying to look at the bright side of things. Dipper frowned. "Then, why are you running?"

"I'm running from a bird who is trying to eat my hair!" Mabel perjured, grinning with a cheerful face and hoping that her brother wasn't suspicious. But Dipper seemed to take that as an exception. "Oh well. Let's just go home."

Mabel grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. "Wait Dipper! I think I found our new band member!" Dipper turned to her. "Woah really? Who is it?"

She quickly exclaim, "Rosie Redwood!"

Dipper widened his eyes. "What?! No, no! Not Rosie!" Mabel frowned in confusion. "Why not?" Dipper leaned close to her and whispered. "Mabel, don't you know her? She's the most mysterious person in this school. I heard that she never talked to anyone before but she only asked them about subjects and homework. I even saw her eating along in the cafeteria!"

Mabel shook her head, denying everything of what her brother said about Rosie. "No, Dip. You're so wrong and what you said is wrong! It's no good judging people of their looks and their behaviour. What if she's just a helpless girl? Maybe she have a hard time socializing with people or she was only just shy. Do you think you have enough evidence to prove that she's creepy and all whatever that stories told about her? Everyone may think she was creepy, but overall she was not! These guys should be ashamed of themselves! And you too, bro-bro!"

Dipper indeed felt ashamed. He rubbed his arm. "Well, I think I was going too far. So, can you give me reasons why it was supposed to be her?"

"Well, she's talented! Seriously, she is!" Mabel explained. "I just saw her playing the bass guitar in the music room and poof! She's amazing. I think she's the one!"

"But don't you think we should ask her if she want to? Some people may reject the offer." Dipper expound. Mabel placed a finger on his chin. "Yeah, you're right." But luckily, she caught a sight of Rosie walking on the pavement close to them. 'Well here's she is now!"

Rosie was silently walking on the pavement when all of the sudden, Mabel jumped right in front of her. "Haiyo, Rosie!" She exclaimed. Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Uh… hi?"

"I just want to ask you that… would you agree to join us?" Mabel offered. Rosie was confused. "Sorry. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Dipper facepalmed. "Mabel! Give her details of the band!"

"Oh right." Mabel turned to Rosie. "Well, we're just about to form a band and we need a bassist. Who knew that I heard someone here is a bassist and that is you!"

"O-kay." Rosie murmured. Mabel continued, "We had a shack that was about to lose forever and the only way to save it is to form a band. 'Cause bands are rich right? So I was suggesting that, could you pwease help us? We need _you_ to be our bassist! Please! Do you accept our offer?"

There was silence.

Mabel waited for her answer, which took her for several minutes. Dipper was uncertain and he bit his lip hard. Mabel was scared and worried. She would be jumping around if she said yes but her heart would be crushed if she says no.

Then, the answer they were hoping finally spoken. Rosie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go guys! Sorry again that I took a very long time. And also New Year is closer! Yippee! You want to know why I'm happy? Well, New Year brings new joy, new things, new surprises and everything new! So Happy New Year guys! I'll see you all very soon!**


	5. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE] {IMPORTANT}**

**Haiyo! Sorry to say that this is not the next chapter. I should get this out and let you know that I won't be able to update my story on weekdays but I occasionally could on weekends. It depends. I'm so sorry that you had to hear this and I'm sorry that you waited longer that I'd expected. I hope you guys understand this kind of situation. If you do, I'm very surprised that you guys were so understanding.**

**Also I think I'll able to update my story during my freetime, this summer or after the next episode of Gravity Falls finally aired. Again, I wanted to say to you guys that I'm really super sorry. In order to make you guys up, I think I'll post two chapters in a single day! How's that? ;)**

**Furthermore, you guys already know that I'm a busy person =P I should let you guys know before you guys started waiting around, thinking, "OHMYGOD WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?"**

**So yeah, that's all I need to say. Again, sorry. (**_**Why am I saying sorry so much?**_**)**

Review replies from Chapter 4;

RavenStar: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

ButteredPopcorn: Yeah! Everything turns out brighter! Uh, I really don't think Heather had that kind of annoying voice. It's more of a mocking kind of voice that you commonly hear in movies, right? And aw, seriously though, you're the sweetest person ever. I love to talk to you too! If you have an account and write a story, I will definitely review/follow/favorite it! Just as long it is you! And happy new year to you too! Well, Dipper might probably learn to play the guitar in secret, right? And aw come on, when are you gonna stop denying that you're not THAT nice?

InsanityIsClarity: Mabel is adorable not only in this chapter, but everywhere in the fandom! ^.^ Thanks for the review!

Montydragon: It's finally forming! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the review!

Rainboom345: Hmm… if I tell you right now, it's *SPOILER ALERT* You just have to find out and I think it's probably just you. XD Thanks for the review!

StkAmbln: Oh really? I'm sorry. I should write that Chapter 4 contains little bits of spoilers from The Love God episode. I thought that you had seen it, since it had aired a few weeks ago. Yeah, Mabel's always funny and yes, she and Dipper are having difficulties making friends in that school. Hmm… that's an awesome idea! And thank you for noticing my mistakes! I'm not _that_ good in English, though. Sometimes I got B and A- and it's really bad. My teacher said that my essay was amazing because all the words that I used but all I need to expand is my grammar, like you said. Well, I'll try my best! Sometimes, the grammar were caused by typos so yeah. Thanks for the review!

Purpleclouds0987: Yahoo the band's finally forming! XD Happy New Year to you too! Also, can you please overcome your shyness? :P Thanks for the review!

**It means a lot to me if you understand about this. Really. It means A LOT. Well then, I'll see you guys sooner! Or not… XD**


End file.
